Ese instante eterno junto a ti
by mish1
Summary: Quizás, cuando alguien quiere creer con la fuerza suficiente, esa materia esquiva que conforma los sueños puede volverse sólida y real.
1. Cruce de sueños

**N/A: **Retomo un fic que en su día se quedó interrumpido, ahora ya completo. Y para celebrar el retorno, y puesto que los capis son cortos, os subo tres de golpe ^^

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las inagotables CLAMP :)

Pairings: SakuraXTomoyo

Género: Romance, Angst

**Cruce de sueños**

_Un día me crucé en tus sueños._

_¿O te cruzaste tú en los míos?_

_No lo sé, pero ahí estabas tú._

_Tu esencia brillaba, resplandeciente como toda tú._

_Dime, ¿adónde van los sueños?_

_Cuando dejé de soñarte, ¿a dónde te fuiste tú?_

_Quizás, cuando alguien quiere creer con la fuerza suficiente, esa materia esquiva que conforma los sueños puede volverse sólida y real._

_Puede ser por eso que apareciste en mi vida: porque una noche te soñé y deseé que fuera verdad._

_Por eso una mañana nuestros caminos coincidieron y pude conocerte. _

_Un instante largo y maravilloso para caminar a tu lado..._

* * *

El sol se pone ya.

Si paseas por la calle apropiada y echas un vistazo tras aquel escaparate repleto de hermosos vestidos podrás verla. Allí, un poco al fondo, donde está el taller. Sí, ¿la ves? Ahora se incorpora, apartándose un mechón molesto de delante de los ojos. Se la ve cansada, pero satisfecha, ¿no te parece? Eso es porque ha acabado el más hermoso de sus vestidos. Un vestido muy especial para su persona más importante.

¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sus ojos se ven húmedos? Claro, imagínate tú tras horas de estar comprobando y arreglando hasta el más mínimo detalle con minúsculas puntadas de aguja... Por muy orgullosa y satisfecha que estés al imaginarte la ilusión de la persona que llevará tu obra maestra, seguro que estarías deseando cerrar los ojos y echarte un buen y merecido sueño.

¿Qué? ¿Tristeza? También puede ser, entre toda esa mezcla de sentimientos... Después de todo, ese vestido marca el final de un camino en común.

* * *

_Nunca sabré si tú también me reconociste cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en la escuela. _

_Es algo que nunca te preguntaré pues, si acaso me lo confirmaras, si el sueño realmente existió y se hizo real, no quiero tentar a la fragilidad de las ilusiones, sino que quiero vivir en la eternidad de los sueños. _

_Y, aunque te separes de mí, este instante que fueron años siempre permanecerá._


	2. La distancia

**La distancia**

Un vestido hermoso. Tenía que ser el vestido más bonito que había cosido nunca para ella, para su Sakura. Con extremo cuidado, la mujer joven en que se había convertido Tomoyo a lo largo de los años dibujó un esbozo con dedos hábiles, en la misma libreta repleta de diseños creados sólo para su mejor amiga. Trajes cómodos de lucha y preciosos kimonos en su mayoría, que habían ido cambiando de talla y formas de la misma manera que habían cambiado los cuerpos de ellas dos, pasando de la infancia a la adolescencia, y de ésta a la juventud de la que ahora gozaban. Juegos de infancia, dudas de la adolescencia y la búsqueda de un lugar en el mundo, todo eso comprendía esa libreta de tapas gastadas que suponían todo un tesoro para su propietaria.

¿Sería su último esbozo, su último diseño para ella?

No. Claro que no.

Pero... Hong Kong se veía tan y tan lejos...

* * *

_No me importó que fueras para él. Mientras tú siguieras aquí, conmigo, mientras disfrutara de tu sonrisa, de tu presencia, lo otro no importaba. Él facilitaba esas sonrisas, él te quería igual que te quiero yo, y tú mereces ser querida. Hay diferentes formas de amor, y yo me contenté con la que tú me diste y traté de quererte de igual manera. Y he podido hacerlo, así, durante todo este tiempo. _

_Mientras estés a mi lado y sepa que siempre pueda tenerte junto a mí._

_Pero la distancia... Duele._

_Descubrí mi fragilidad ante la amenaza de tu despedida._


	3. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

**-**

Frente a un gran espejo se encuentran las dos amigas. Sakura, bien quieta, observa a través del reflejo cómo la otra chica, que lleva su larga melena negra recogida en un moño un poco suelto, le va tomando las medidas con ojo profesional para confirmar aquellas que, está segura, se sabe ya de memoria. Con cuidado la cinta de medir se va posando sobre cada uno de los puntos clave de su cuerpo, aquellos de los que depende que las prendas de vestir queden más holgadas o más ajustadas. Sakura admira el trabajo de su amiga, siempre le ha sorprendido la facilidad con la que es capaz de crear los trajes más elaborados y fantasiosos. Y con éste, nuestra joven de ojos verdes se da cuenta de que la otra está cuidando mucho más los detalles, se está tomando su tiempo con calma para que nada escape de la imagen mental que tiene formada en su cabeza de cómo ha de quedar cada manga o cómo ha de caer la falda sobre las caderas.

* * *

_Una semana... Una semana y ella desfilará con ese vertido blanco hacia... ¿hacía qué? ¿Hacia Syaoran? No, ya hacía tiempo que caminaba junto a él. ¿Hacía el altar? Sí, eso es. Para confirmar su unión, su compromiso, ante algo más grande que ellos y ante los ojos de todos sus seres queridos. Tal y como debía ser. Porque se querían._

* * *

Con delicadeza, Tomoyo mide su cintura. La cinta métrica hace cosquillas a Sakura cuando le es colocada a la altura del ombligo. Ajá. La muchacha de pelo negro asiente y anota en una pequeña libreta. A continuación la cinta sube, como una caricia, y se ajusta sobre su pecho. Otro cosquilleo, mientras Tomoyo apoya una de sus manos en la curva de las caderas de Sakura. Cuello, hombros, brazos, espalda, cintura, caderas, toda la pierna en su magnitud..., todo cuadra, y Tomoyo esboza una sonrisa satisfecha. Sakura estudia su mirada y su sonrisa, y es consciente de que su amiga tiene todo el cuadro en su cabeza, un cuadro exacto de toda su anatomía al detalle, sobre el que colocará una a una las prendas adecuadas. Una imagen que ha evolucionado con los años y de la que la morena es una experta por todas las veces que sus manos han bailado junto a la cinta métrica alrededor de ese cuerpo.

* * *

_Su mejor amiga, desde... ¿cuándo? ¿Tenía 7, 8 años, cuando coincidieron en la clase por primera vez y Sakura le prestó a esa simpática niña su goma de borrar? Con ella también hacía mucho tiempo que caminaban juntas, desde mucho antes que con su chico._

* * *

De repente, Tomoyo le rodea con los brazos por la cintura, apoyando el mentón sobre uno de los hombros de Sakura. Vestida con sólo una camiseta fina y unas medias blancas sobre la ropa interior, Sakura agradece el tacto cálido de su amiga cuando la brisa fresca del atardecer que se cuela por el resquicio de las ventanas ya se había hecho notar.

-Estarás preciosa, ya lo verás, más preciosa que nunca. -Le susurra su amiga con esa voz tan fina, aquella capaz de cantar hermosas canciones y que le acompañará con el coro en la melodía nupcial.

Sakura ya lo sabe. ¿Cómo no va a estarlo si el vestido se lo ha hecho Tomoyo? Y, sin responder, la mira a través del espejo. Porque conoce los matices de su voz, entiende lo que dejan entrever esos ojos azules, y porque ella misma también siente esa misma tristeza que la otra muchacha, a pesar de su entereza, no es capaz de ocultar. Porque algo se rompió también en ella, cuando supo que la distancia haría acto de presencia para trastocar lo que había sido el mundo de las dos durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

_Caminar juntos. Confirmar su amor. Eso era el matrimonio. _

_También camina desde hace mucho tiempo junto a Tomoyo. _

_A ella también la quiere, pero no hace falta confirmarlo ante nadie._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no confirmar también el amor que siente por ella?_

_Porque es un amor diferente, le dirían, y nada ni nadie exige que lo justifique._

_A ella también la quiere, pero no hace falta confirmarlo ante nadie._

_Aunque los quiera a los dos igual._

* * *

Sin dejar de mirarla, Sakura coge con fuerza la mano de su amiga y la aprieta junto a su corazón.


	4. Recuerdos de sueños

**Recuerdos de sueños**

**-**

Esa noche soñó con ella. Soñó con sus labios, con su sonrisa, con el perfil de su rostro al acariciarle la mejilla. Soñó con sus cabellos mezclándose, un desierto de arena bajo un manto oscuro sin estrellas. Soñó con la curva de sus caderas entre las suyas, y con el murmullo de la ropa siguiendo la rítmica melodía del latir de sus corazones. Soñó tal y como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Sólo que, aquella noche, cada matiz del sueño pareció tomar más materia, cada sentido magnificado. El tacto más palpable, la vista más nítida, el olfato más preciso, el gusto más gustoso y el oído más afilado.

* * *

_¿De qué están hechos los sueños?_

_Al despertar, los recuerdos afloran a la superficie y, si no soy capaz de atraparlos, escapan veloces a un lugar inalcanzable. Y, a veces, sueño con volver a soñarlos._

_¿Y los recuerdos de sueños? _

_Cuando los atrapo, los rodeo con cuidado entre mis manos y los vuelvo a guardar tras los párpados cerrados. Si no ando concuidado, se mezclarán con todos los demás, confundiendo lo que fue y lo que no fue, creando un nuevo tapiz de miles de colores que hay que deshilar poco a poco, con cuidado de no pinchar la yema de mis dedos._

* * *

Al despertar, alarga los brazos, sabiendo que las reminiscencias que aún danzan en su mente medio dormida huirán en pocos segundos, mezclándose con la claridad que va adueñándose de la habitación. Pero no llega a cerrar las manos en el aire, porque no hace falta. De alguna manera, el sueño aún permanece ahí, a su lado. Lo siente al rozar con sus manos las sábanas revueltas, lo huele en el aire que la rodea, lo nota en cada partícula de su piel.

Confusa, mira a su alrededor. Por fuera nada parece haber cambiado. Está sola y todo se ve en su sitio. Sin embargo, algo es distinto, y el sueño se resiste a marchar. Temerosa, se levanta y se da una ducha rápida, intentando no sumergirse en esas emociones que reaparecen en su mente y en su cuerpo de forma tan vívida y real, tan... física. Debe deshilvanar el tapiz con cuidado y con paciencia.

Nunca le había costado tanto.

* * *


	5. Mantra

**Mantra**

**-**

La melodía suena y se repite en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Cada nota, cada entonación de su voz va siendo rememorada en silencio. Sólo puede hacer eso para distraer su mente. Recrear en su cabeza la canción que cantará junto con el coro en la boda. Fijar su mente en esa idea, para que todo sea perfecto, para que ningún otro pensamiento alborote la calma que ha perfeccionado con maestría a lo largo de los años. Debe construir un refugio para todas aquellas emociones que de repente quieren salir a galope desde lo más profundo de su corazón, donde siempre supo guardarlas. '_Me basta con su felicidad_.' ¿Desde cuando se ha convertido eso en una especie de mantra que ha de recordarse cuando ha de mirarla a los ojos y evitar dirigir la vista a esos labios? ¿Desde cuándo su alma tiembla de esa manera al ajustarle el lazo de un vestido rodeándole la cintura?

Detrás de aquella puerta espera un pasillo, un pasillo adornado de flores. Y después de aquel pasillo espera el inicio de la ceremonia, cada vez más cercana, apenas unos minutos. En cuanto el vestido reciba su último retoque, en cuanto el velo semitransparente enmarcado por flores de cerezo sea colocado sobre la recogida melena castaña de Sakura, ésta se dará la vuelta y empezará a alejarse por ese pasillo, hasta llegar a la gran sala donde esperan todos y dar el sí que la llevará más lejos de lo que querría.

_Es un pacto. _

_Un pacto entre vosotros. _

_¿Pero no era el nuestro un pacto de un tiempo anterior?_

_Si uno de estos pactos te ha de llevar lejos de todos los demás, aguantaré fuerte el lazo que te une a mí, pero el miedo a que de estirarlo acabe rompiéndose permanecerá acechando en cada esquina de mi ser._

Con cuidado, con extrema lentitud, Tomoyo empieza a colocar el velo sobre la cabeza de su amiga, sin poder evitar el temblor en sus manos. Recordando su mantra, repitiendo la melodía de su canción, se atreve a observarla directamente, observarla toda, para conservar aquella imagen por siempre en el cajón de sus recuerdos. Entonces, cuando se topa con sus ojos verdes, no puede evitar un sobresalto, porque por primera vez esos ojos parecen ver más allá de lo que normalmente aparentan. Parecen saber toda la verdad de sus sentimientos, esos que ha protegido siempre, y la mano de Tomoyo se paraliza cuando al acabar de colocar el velo, el dorso de sus dedos roza la mejilla a través de la tela. Sakura toma esa mano con delicadeza, acercándola a su piel, y la escena vuelve a repetirse, la misma escena, una de las tantas que la morena trataba de arrinconar. Una de tantas que atribuyó a sus sueños. Y Sakura sonríe, sonríe como sonrió aquella noche, y Tomoyo revive el tacto de su piel, la calidez de esa sonrisa resbalando por su cuello. Pero no puede ser. Porque aquello no fue real. ¿Verdad que no?

-Sakura...

La castaña la silencia depositando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh...

* * *

-

N/A: Menos mal que estás tú por aquí, Alba1, que sinó nadie comenta XD


	6. Dos palabras

**Dos palabras**

**-**

Dos personas, dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer. Cada uno con una flor de clavel chino entre sus manos y rememorando un pasado cuyo nexo de unión fue la misma persona amada.

_/-Yo... era la que más quería a Nadeshiko._

_-Nadeshiko también te quería mucho a ti._

_-Pero... el "te quiero" que yo deseaba nunca llegó./_

-

_Sólo dos palabras. _

_Dos palabras con la entonación adecuada, con el sentimiento adecuado, que pueden transformar tu universo y hacer que florezca ese jardín que hasta entonces no contenía más que ilusiones encerradas con cuidado en sus capullos._

-

Aquel día, el cielo se llenó de pétalos de flor. Era el festival de deportes de la escuela de primaria, hacía poco que las cartas mágicas de Clow habían sido liberadas, y la carta "Flor" se manifestó durante el evento para confusión de todos los participantes. Fue aquel día cuando se encontraron los padres de ellas dos y salió a la luz lo mucho que había amado la madre de Tomoyo a Nadeshiko y cómo lamentaba su temprana pérdida.

Una vez solucionado el conflicto, alejándose la dos niñas cogidas de la mano, la morena escuchó por primera vez aquellas palabras de boca de Sakura, de la forma más casual.

_/-Vaya, parece que tu madre quería mucho a la mía, ¿no? ¡Qué feliz me hace eso!_

_-¡Ya ves! Yo a ti también te quiero mucho, Sakura._

_-Y yo a ti. -Respondió ella con una última sonrisa risueña e inocente, antes de acudir a la llamada de su hermano para ir a la ceremonia de clausura._

_-Seguro, pero... -Entonces ya lo sabía. -Sakura no le da el mismo significado que yo a eso de "te quiero". -Murmuró para sí._

_-¿Decías algo? -Le preguntó la castaña,girándose a mirarla._

_-Cuando te hayas hecho un poco más mayor, Sakura, entonces te lo contaré./_

Pero no lo había hecho. Al poco apareció Syaoran en sus vidas y todo había llevado hasta lo que Tomoyo había creído el único desenlace posible. Hasta que se encontró a Sakura enfrente suyo, vestida con el traje blanco que ella le había diseñado y cosido para su boda, repitiéndole esas misma palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, Tomoyo.

Y en esa ocasión, después de todos los años transcurridos, la entonación de su voz y el sentimiento de sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Por detrás de la puerta, desde la sala al otro lado del pasillo, se escucharon las primeras notas de prueba del órgano. Pero en la habitación donde ellas dos se encontraban lo único que resonaba era el eco de aquellas dos palabras.

Por primera vez, Tomoyo se encontró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

N/A: Un capítulo más y esto se acaba :)


	7. Siempre

**Siempre**

**-**

_/-Yo también te quiero, Tomoyo/_

La melodía nupcial resonaba en la gran sala donde tenía lugar la boda. Todos los asistentes esperaban la entrada de Sakura, sobretodo el tenso novio que echaba miradas nerviosas por encima del hombro desde su posición.

Tomoyo entró discretamente y se colocó junto a su madre, que lloraba desconsolada; sin duda no podía evitar recordar otra boda acontecida años atrás.

Todas las cabezas se giraron al entrar la novia enfundad en su vestido y con el velo sobre su rostro, franqueada por el orgulloso padre.

/_-Y también quiero a Syaoran._/

-¿Aceptas a Syaoran como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, acepto.

Sonomi pasó un brazo por la espalda de su hija y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí. Tomoyo agradeció el gesto. Después de todo, ¿quién podría entenderla mejor?

_/-Os quiero a los dos./_

-Ya podéis besaros.

Syaoran retiró el velo de la cara de su enamorada y los dos se fundieron en un cálido beso, ente los aplausos de la concurrencia y el gesto huraño del hermano de la novia.

/_-Nunca podría marcharme así, sin más./_

Acabada la ceremonia, los novios se marcharon en su vehículo, que se fue haciendo más y más pequeño a medida que se alejaba por la calle.

_/-Toma._

_En el vestuario, Sakura colocó entre sus manos un sobre blanco, ligero._

_-Ábrelo cuando me haya ido._

_Y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, antes de que un par de golpes suaves sonaran en la puerta. Era su padre._

_-Sakura, ¿ya estás lista? Es el momento._

_-Sí, ya estoy._

_Yendo a abrir la puerta, se giró una última vez hacia su amiga y la miró con sus lindos ojos __irradiando calidez./_

De vuelta en casa, Tomoyo se dirigió a su habitación, triste después de haber despedido a su Sakura y sin poder evitar añorarla. Sin embargo, se encontraba más calmada de lo que habría cabido esperar. Las últimas palabras que le dirigiera la castaña y el tacto de sus manos, la calidez transmitida a través de su mirada, la habían reconfortado. Con delicadeza, extrajo el sobre que aquella le había entregado y lo abrió con cuidado.

_/-No te dejaré sola./_.

Entre sus manos brilló una carta de Clow: la carta "The twin".

A su lado, su persona más querida la tomó de la mano.

-Siempre estaremos juntas.

**Fin**


	8. Escena extra1 Epílogo

N/A: Aquí va un capítulo extra, que es dos escenas que no salieron en su momento ^^ Dedicado a **misticgwen** que me animó a escribirla y a **Alba1**, que es la única que se ha dignado a dejarme algún comentario de este fic aquí en Fanfiction :) ¡Hope you like it!

-

**Capítulo extra**

**-**

-Sakura…

-Shhh…

La castaña la silenció depositando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero, Tomoyo.

Y en esa ocasión, después de todos los años transcurridos, la entonación de su voz y el sentimiento de sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Por detrás de la puerta, desde la sala al fondo del pasillo, se escucharon las primeras notas de prueba del órgano. Pero en la habitación donde ellas dos se encontraban lo único que resonaba era el eco de esas dos palabras.

-Yo también… _**te quiero**_.

Por primera vez, Tomoyo se encontró con que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sakura se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa triste, y la morena se vio reflejada en ese par de lagos de agua verde que eran sus ojos, mostrando amor y tristeza a partes iguales. El dedo que reposaba en los labios de Tomoyo fue bajando con suavidad, acariciando su barbilla y rozando su blanco cuello, traduciéndose en un dulce cosquilleo que alcanzó todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel y fue capaz de dejarla sin aliento durante unos segundos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran debido a todas las emociones que la embargaron, y sintió cómo temblaba la mano que le sujetaba Sakura con delicadeza, allá donde había rozado la mejilla al depositarle el velo.

Dolían. Dolían tantos sentimientos agolpados en su interior, que amenazaban con desparramarse en torrentes de lágrimas. Felicidad, tristeza, anhelo, miedo,… pero sobretodo amor, ese amor que había mantenido tanto tiempo contenido con cuerdas de seguridad y que ahora escapaba sin control, descubierto y sin necesidad de esconderse más. Sin barreras, las lágrimas fluyeron.

-… ¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sé? O… más bien… ¿Cuándo fui capaz de comprenderlo?

Tomoyo asintió, sin poder dejar de mirarla. La castaña se quedó un momento en silencio y, acercando sus rostros, besó con delicadeza sus párpados y la humedad de sus mejillas.

-No estoy segura… Creo que, cuando empecé a comprender mis sentimientos por Shaoran, empecé a comprender lo que sentía a la vez por ti…

-Entonces…

-Te quiero, Tomoyo, y también quiero a Shaoran. Os quiero a los dos.

Recuperando su entereza, Tomoyo tomó con su mano la mejilla de la castaña. Esa chica nunca dejaría de maravillarla, con esa enorme capacidad para amar, para repartir cariño y ternura sin reservas.

-Yo… lo de Shaoran ha sido todo tan rápido… Todos lo han dado tan por hecho, y las cosas se han precipitado…

-La entiendo. –La interrumpió la morena. –En cambio, nadie dio por hecho que entre nosotras dos pudiera haber algo más que una bonita amistad, o no se atrevieron a manifestar tal idea y darle forma. Después de todo, ahí estaba Shaoran, que era lo más fácil, lo más correcto… Además de que yo me ocupé de callarme bien lo que sentía. ¿Cómo me descubriste?

-A medida que se acercaba la boda, en las sesiones para el vestido, me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo no era el único que temblaba cuando tus manos lo rozaban con la cinta métrica. Tus ojos no fueron capaces de callar algunas miradas.

-Fue por saber que marcharías de mi lado. Eso lo trastocó todo…

No pudiendo resistir más la oportunidad que tenía delante, después de tantos años de contenerse, Tomoyo juntó sus labios a los de Sakura, que respondió con el mismo fervor. Los besos fugaces acabaron rápido, pues pronto se entreabrieron los labios, juguetearon las lenguas, saborearon a besos las frentes, las mejillas, los cuellos,… Tomoyo recordó entonces esos mismos labios, el perfil de ese rostro en sus mejillas. Y también sus cabellos revueltos, la curva de sus caderas entrelazadas, el susurro de la ropa,… Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

-No fue un sueño… Aquella noche…

Sakura la miró con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Lo siento… Fue después de comprender que tú sentías lo mismo, en el vestuario… Ocurrió todo tan de repente, sin palabras, dejándonos llevar sin pensar en nada más… Luego tuve miedo, y la carta "Ilusión" estaba en mi bolso junto a las demás. Perdóname, por hacerlo pasar como un sueño…

Tomoyo se limitó a abrazarla.

-Fue tan hermoso… Me alegro de saber que fue real. Que fuiste mía, y que yo fui tuya, por un momento.

-Tomoyo…

Sakura respondió a su abrazo, con fuerza. Calmados los corazones, se volvió a escuchar la música nupcial, en los últimos toques de prueba. Se separaron poco a poco.

Sin más palabras, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, Tomoyo fue arreglando el maquillaje de su querida amiga, que lucía más hermosa que nunca a sus ojos.

-Debes casarte con él. Lo quieres de corazón, y es lo mejor. Si tan sólo no te tuvieras que ir tan lejos… -La voz se le quebró con las últimas palabras.

-Nunca podría marcharme así, sin más.

Alzándose, la novia se acercó a uno de los cajones de la cómoda y, abriéndolo, sacó un sobre alargado que depositó en las manos de la morena.

-Toma. Ábrelo cuando me haya ido. –Y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, antes de que un par de golpes suaves sonaran en la puerta. Era su padre.

-Sakura, ¿ya estás lista? Es el momento.

-Sí, ya estoy.

Yendo a abrir la puerta, se giró una última vez hacia su amiga y la miró con sus lindos ojos irradiando calidez.

-No te dejaré sola.

-

**-Epílogo-**

Querida Tomoyo:

¿Cómo estás?

Nosotros recién acabamos de llegar a la mansión de la familia Li, y una de las hermanas de Shaoran ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarme su ordenador. Cuando por fin estemos instalados en nuestro apartamento y tenga claro el ajuste horario llamaré sin falta. Pero ahora aprovecho para escribirte este mensaje.

Tenía muchas ganas de escribirte. No me dio tiempo a decirte todo lo que quería. Pero sé que estás bien. Soy capaz de sentir parte de las emociones de mi doble, y sé que ella está muy feliz junto a ti. He lamentado mucho tener que marcharme tan lejos, pero ya sabes que Shaoran tenía muchos asuntos que atender en su ciudad natal. Sin embargo, iremos de visita sin falta, sobretodo en vacaciones, no lo dudes.

Sabes, después de aquella noche, de comprender que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos, hablé con Shaoran. Y he de decirte que no se sorprendió demasiado. ¡Resulta que él se sentía culpable por habérseme llevado de tu lado! Dijo que entendía perfectamente tus sentimientos, porque son los mismos que los suyos por mí. Y que lo le importaba compartirme contigo, porque lo único que él quiere es mi felicidad, y sabe que tú formas parte de ella. ¡No es maravilloso…! Sé que soy una chica muy afortunada por haber tenido la suerte de conoceros y poder teneros a mi lado. Os quiero tantísimo a los dos…

Ojalá no se alargue mucho nuestra estancia en Honk Kong. Cuando todo esté en orden queremos regresar a Japón para vivir allí definitivamente, o quizás alternar entre un lugar y otro. Cuando tengamos niños, nos gustaría que pudieras verlos crecer, participar en su crianza. Que seas para ellos como su "tata Tomoyo" ^^

Un abrazo muy fuerte,

te quiero,

Sakura Kinomoto.

PS. ¡Pronto te llamo!

-

--

N/A: Y ahora sólo queda una escena perdida, la de esa mágica noche... El que la haga puede depender, a parte de que me sienta preparada para escribirla, el saber que alguien tiene interés en la escriba XD


	9. Escena extra 2 El baile de esa noche

**El baile de una noche**

**-**

_Esa noche soñó con ella._

No. No lo soñó. Simplemente lo vivió como un sueño, como algo que se imagina en las noches solitarias abrazando la almohada y acompañada por el roce de las sábanas. Sin embargo, fue real; se volvió real en el mismo momento de la despedida, cuando la confesión de la castaña dejó atrás la fantasía construida en unos instantes de dudas y de confusión. De esa forma, el recuerdo se volvió tangible, no ya un recuerdo de sueños, sino un recuerdo real que atesorar cuando estuvieran lejos la una de la otra, cuando la distancia sólo fuera más leve por el consuelo del reflejo de su amiga de la infancia.

Ocurrió sin palabras, con el mero lenguaje de sus cuerpos cercanos, con el baile entre las dos dirigido por la cinta métrica subiendo como caricias por la cintura de Sakura y el cosquilleo de las manos de Tomoyo sobre sus caderas.

Preludio.

Preludio el abrazo en su cintura, preludio el mentón sobre uno de los hombros de la antigua cazadora de cartas. Preludio, porque hay algo más que la amistad provocando el gusto por ese tacto cálido que las protege de la brisa fresca que se cuela por las ventanas.

-Estarás preciosa, más preciosa que nunca. –Y ese susurro de voz tan suave hace cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura. Ese susurro inocente pero no por ello menos sugerente o seductor para la castaña.

Sin responder, espiándola a través del espejo, siente la tristeza de esos ojos azules tan hermosos, acompañando su propia tristeza con la culpa por ser la causa de ese dolor. Porque su amiga no se lo merece, porque no es justo, porque ella también se merece ser amada, se merece la prueba más sincera de lo mucho que significa para ella. Sin dejar de mirarla, Sakura coge con fuerza la mano de su amada y la aprieta junto a su corazón.

Así es como acaba el preludio y comienza la eterna y silenciosa melodía del pálpito de dos corazones al compás de cada movimiento. Cuando las dudas y los temores se apartan a un lado, así como cualquier palabra, y sólo importan ellas dos y sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Cuando sus labios toman el primer contacto, sin saber nunca a quién atribuir el primer movimiento, o si fueron las dos, o simplemente el camino inevitable que fue capaz por fin de atravesar fronteras y mostrarse ante sus pies para que pudieran imprimir las huellas de la liberación de sus deseos. Así, besándose con infinita ternura, con acuciante amor, comienzan a avanzar por el territorio inhóspito y acogedor de la piel, cálida y blanda y sensual, jugueteando sus lenguas, sintiendo las sonrisas por el tacto en lugar de por la vista, olvidando las palabras y las excusas y las preguntas. Acariciándole la mejilla, Tomoyo se siente como en un sueño y Sakura la deja soñar.

La cinta métrica cayó hace rato, y de alguna forma acaban reclinándose en la pequeña cama que yacía en un rincón de la estancia, abandonada hasta entonces. Allí es donde sus cabellos empiezan a mezclarse; el desierto de arena bajo el manto de la noche sin estrellas. ¿Para qué quieren estrellas, si les basta con el brillo de sus ojos y el reflejo de la pasión en su piel? La misma luna impregna la piel pálida de Tomoyo cuando la ropa va separándose poco a poco del contacto con sus brazos y sus piernas, y la curva de las caderas de Sakura tiene el tono dorado del sol cuando sus medias quedan atrás y se entremezclan con esa otras más blancas y tan suaves.

Mientras las diferentes prendas caen por uno y otro lado, y las bocas siguen mordiendo sin daño labios, lamiendo mejillas y besando cuellos, las manos y los dedos también quieren aprender caminos y descubrir secretos, y el cuerpo está lleno de cordilleras y grutas y laderas por las que avanzar a base de caricias que queman y sanan y arden y curan. Bajando y subiendo por las espaldas y aventurándose en el misterio de selvas escondidas. Curtida en aventuras imprevistas, es Sakura quien encuentra la primera el tesoro que se oculta en una de esas selvas, lo que provoca que Tomoyo dejé escapar un gemido de placer, mientras se funde en el contacto de ese roce. Aventurándose aún más, la castaña decide variar el objetivo de su lengua y baja la boca a probar la delicada protuberancia de esos pezones rozados que regalan la vista, duros y sabrosos cuando los roza con la punta de la lengua, provocando escalofríos de placer en la sonrosada morena, que sujeta entre sus manos la cabeza de su amante, enredándose entre sus cabellos, mientras trata de contener el temblor de todo su ser, incapaz en esos instantes de cualquier pensamiento racional, no hasta cruzar el umbral de éxtasis y derretirse completamente bajo las atenciones de la ojiverde. Atenciones que la morena devolverá a continuación, dejándose guiar por la castaña y devorándola poco a poco, saboreándola en cada fragmento de su piel, aprendiendo con el roce de la yema de sus dedos cada curva, cada subida o bajada, cada esquina, hasta que ambas, satisfechas, completamente relajadas, se dejan llevar por el cansancio y, acomodadas en su proximidad, duermen una noche sin más sueños que el que les proporcionó la realidad.

-

* * *

**N/A**: Y aquí tenéis la escena perdida. Es cortita, lo sé, y rápida, pero también es la primera vez que dos personajes de mis fics llegan a algo má que un beso, así que espero vuestras comentarias y críticas constructivas al respecto ^_- ¡Un abrazo!

Y así llega el fin de este pequeño fic :3


End file.
